


Scout and cat

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Also, I never managed to make their eyes meet... (best viewed withpurring cat soundsin the backgound





	Scout and cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/bVaoBtw)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I never managed to make their eyes meet... (best viewed with [purring cat sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffTF9ZOjAxU) in the backgound  
> [](https://imgur.com/N83vuTo)


End file.
